


▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ random nsfw headcannons█ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

by wynne_jun



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynne_jun/pseuds/wynne_jun
Summary: this is simply a sin bin dump of headcanons that i and a couple of friends have come up with. this may be open for editing in due time but it generally is a little joke book
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Touya/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. 𝖉𝖎𝖘𝖈𝖑𝖆𝖎𝖒𝖊𝖗!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is simply a sin bin dump of headcanons that i and a couple of friends have come up with. this may be open for editing in due time but it generally is a little joke book

,-*' ^ '~*-.,_,.-*~ what i'm okay with writing ~*-.,_,.-*~' ^ '*-,

characters that are of age!!

ships of characters, including reader

balance unlimited

black butler

bnha (my hero academia)

demon slayer

fire force

[most likely will be edited later on] 

,-*' ^ '~*-.,_,.-*~ what i'm NOT okay with writing ~*-.,_,.-*~' ^ '*-,

yandere

incest

minor characters (even if they're portrayed as adults)

blood/gore

,-*' ^ '~*-.,_,.-*~ REQUESTING ~*-.,_,.-*~' ^ '*-,

if you wish to request, please specify what character you'd like and if you have any specific scenarios you have for said character

please ask nicely, as i won't reply to demands

i am a student as well so it might take me time to reply and write requests


	2. 𝖘𝖍𝖔𝖙𝖆 𝖆𝖎𝖟𝖆𝖜𝖆 [𝖉𝖔𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖆𝖓𝖙]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖈𝖆𝖚𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓!
> 
> the format for any character unless requested and specified will go as follows
> 
> dominant, submissive, and aftercare (because aftercare is very important!)
> 
> this is my first chapter, please be gentle with critiques ^^

_this man. please dress up for him for no other reason besides stripping you down from all the nice clothes you’re wearing_

_he’s into a bunch of shit but a lot of it he doesn’t explicitly say not because he’s embarrassed, but because he feels no need to talk about it_

  
_he’s definitely into shibari. not just sexually, he thinks it’s a beautiful art too_

  
_his scarf probably plays into him being into shibari as well_

  
_please don’t play any music while fucking this man. he likes listening to your moans, not a melodramatic crescendo_

  
_presentation microphone has probably asked to join in a couple of times; shota says no but is secretly interested_

  
_he’s an angry fucker. if you tease him even a little bit on a bad day, you better put the reins on him otherwise he’s gonna break you like a pocky stick_

_he enjoys buzzed sex. not entirely drunk, but after a couple of beers, he’s a lot more touchy-feely than usual_

  
_he will put an egg vibe on your most sensitive area and mess around with you in public. when he does his little creepy smile when his teeth show, that means he’s really into it_

  
_he’ll most definitely try to rub up on you if you slept in his sleeping bag_

_he probably has a daddy kick, but don’t call him teacher/professor/sensei. he will literally tie you up in three seconds flat_

  
_if you have a quirk, he will use his quirk on you to give you jolts of electricity through your body_

  
_he doesn’t care about your physique. actually, he’ll worship your body_

_“your neck is so beautiful, good for leaving little kisses. mm, your hips are good for biting as well”_

  
_might just be me but this man is very interested in cosplay sex. if you’re a cosplayer, please dress as a character for him_

  
_he is a growler. he will snarl in your ert and if that makes you more desperate for him, he’ll turn into a bear in the sheets_

  
_sensation play. he loves to rub silk on your skin and you love giving him a massage with some essential oils_

  
_favorite position: cowgirl. he loves seeing you shiver while he touches every nook and cranny of your body_


	3. 𝖘𝖍𝖔𝖙𝖆 𝖆𝖎𝖟𝖆𝖜𝖆 [𝖘𝖚𝖇𝖒𝖎𝖘𝖘𝖎𝖛𝖊]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be aizawa as submissive as well as a bottom. 
> 
> yes there is a difference! nonetheless, enjoy!

_ bitch ass growler _

_ this man is an aggressive sub and for no fucking reason _

_ probably a bit bratty and condescending and for what? absolutely nothing _

_ “do you really think you’re gonna be good at this? i highly doubt it. you probably should just stop now.” _

_ this man deadass laughs at you dominating him, like a fucking chuckle when you blindfold him _

_ he, for some fucking reason, loves poking at you like you’re some goddamn bubble wrap _

_ the minute you do something that makes him cave, he’s probably done for _

_ please either choke this man or slap his ass hard to establish some form of dominance _

_ you have to be aggressive as fuck with him to get your point across. granted, y’all know your boundaries, but you have to push that shit to the brink for him to show some form of arousing submission _

_ please whip this man into shape. literally _

_ biggest sadomasochist you’ll ever meet. if tears aren’t in his eyes, you aren’t doing it good enough _

_ erogenous zone? chest. specifically nips. homeboy probably has his shit pierced or uses clamps whenever he jacks off _

_ PLEASE PULL HIS HAIR!! IF HIS BREATHING DOESN’T GET CUT OFF FOR A LITTLE BIT BY YOU TRYING TO SNATCH HIS DAMN WEAVE, WORK HARDER _

_ presentation microphone probably makes him buy some form is shit to get you in the mood as well. he acts as he hates it, but he doesn’t mind wearing some things (skin tight, knee highs bc his legs are probably thicky thick, oversized sweaters with shorts, etc) _

_ homeboy looks fire as fuck in chokers BUT HE’S SO DAMN PICKY ABOUT THE ONES HE’LL WEAR. most of them are black, some a bit studded or spiked, one of them has an O-ring, but it’s a rare occasion he’ll wear that one _

_ favorite position: missionary, but blindfolded. he gets moderately embarrassed at the thought of you watching his body but it makes him more aroused nonetheless _


	4. 𝖐𝖊𝖎𝖌𝖔 𝖙𝖆𝖐𝖆𝖒𝖎 [𝖉𝖔𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖆𝖓𝖙]

_ CHOKING!!! no cap, this man is into breathplay _

_ probably will degrade you and praise you in the same sentence.  _

_ “you’re such a pretty/handsome slut” _

_ shotgunning. hand this man a vape and he will blow it who knows where _

_ def enjoy using toys. no one knows why, just hand him a vibe or something and he’ll make you cry while caressing your body _

_ light bondage, an occasional whip or riding crop he’ll whip out _

_ he loves blindfolding you. he lets his feathers graze across your skin lightly just to watch you jolt and it sends him into ecstasy _

_ he loves stress fucking. when he gets mad, he goes feral. you better tell him to chill otherwise he might literally break you in three _

_ hickeys. just seeing your neck and body marked up by his teeth sends him into the mesosphere _

_ he doesn’t like making a lot of noise, but an occasional groan will escape when he gets really close. OR he growls in your ear if you’re into that _

_ PLEASE DRESS UP IN OUTFITS FOR THIS MAN. THIGH HIGHS ARE HIS WEAKNESS!! (secretly prefers maid dresses) _

_ he’s secretly into voyeurism, but won’t bring it up unless there’s a possibility of you being comfortable with the other person (the other person probably being dabi) _


	5. 𝖐𝖊𝖎𝖌𝖔 𝖙𝖆𝖐𝖆𝖒𝖎 [𝖘𝖚𝖇𝖒𝖎𝖘𝖘𝖎𝖛𝖊]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for some of these chapters taking time!
> 
> also, please do not comment anything related to yagami yato, as i do NOT support her nor her content

_ secretly likes wearing harnesses. put a fucking leash on this man and he’s on his knees _

_ loves using formal title kinks on his dom; mommy, daddy, master, mistress, pharaoh, etc _

_**this man cries and he doesn’t hide it** _

_ most of his submissive kinks are secretive lowkey _

_ i have a sneaking suspicion he’s into tasers. idk, just random jolts of electricity he loves _

_ when he moans, he doesn’t. he’s a whiner _

_ he likes bondage, but specifically when you tie under his chest. make his tiddies pop _

_ if you’re edging him, he’ll switch between cursing and crying. probably insulting you as well.  _

_ “you... fucking bitch! *ack!*”  _

_ he’s into edging AND over stimming. edge him for like thirty minutes to an hour, and then just let him come nonstop, he’ll be a sobbing mess and probably won’t be able to move for the next four hours _

_ def into orgasm denial. probably is the one thing that makes him want to cry the most. will turn into the biggest fucking brat so he can come. that’s the only time he will act bratty. **ever** _

_ into knife play but only if he’s blindfolded. you never actually use a real knife on him, but he doesn’t know that _

_ he’s a good boy. he most likely won’t disobey unless he literally can’t handle it _

_ still keeps up his facade of being a bad boy when in reality, he’s a little bitch for some pleasure _

_ definitely into exhibitionism. put a vibe on his dick and let him go out, turn it on randomly, and he’ll try his damn hardest to keep that condescending facade until he caves into subspace _

_ HE LOVES MESSING UP HIS CLOTHES. whether he comes in his pants or he drools on his shirt, that shit gets him riled up _

_ a scenario: use a fuck machine on him while sitting in front of him, smoking or vaping, and just watch his face. he gets so flustered, so clingy, an absolute teary-eyed mess, begging for you to touch him (bonus points if you use his vape/vape juice and blow it in his face. he also just loves the look of hazy, dominating eyes) _

_ please sit on this man’s face _

_ when he has his facade up, you literally have to force it off so he doesn’t end up making you snap _

_ he actually wants you to snap, it scares him but arouses him at the same time _

_ he’s very open about being into pegging/being the bottom, but jesus fuck just plow this man _

_ he’s a whiner. a few moans will slip, sure, but he definitely whines more in comparison to moaning _

_ please gag this man. the lewdest and colorful moans come out of him when he’s restricted _

_ honestly, just leave him tied up with a light toy and he’ll probably be more vocal than when you’re with him, and that would probably make you mad _


	6. 𝖉𝖆𝖇𝖎 (𝖙𝖔𝖚𝖞𝖆 𝖙𝖔𝖉𝖔𝖗𝖔𝖐𝖎) [𝖉𝖔𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖆𝖓𝖙]

_ this man is definitely into cnc but he won’t bring it up AT ALL _

_ he will fuck anywhere. complete exhibitionist _

_ his biting is fucking brutal, will definitely draw blood. to add insult to injury, he’s licking that shit like ice-cream _

_ please scratch this man’s body. it’ll fuck with his skin and that will make his head hazy _

_ there’s no way you can be with this man if you can’t handle more than two rounds. this man got stamina like usain bolt _

_ he’s very vocal in terms of degrading. he LOVES making fun of you, watching you squirm, making you cry, the basic shit _

_ he loves sweater sex (idk i just came up w that). basically, wear an oversized sweater while he’s fucking you and if you do the sweater paw shit while hiding your face, he’ll get turned on even more (works well for those that are insecure about their arms) _

_ he isn’t really into toys, but you better expect him to handcuff you at minimum _

_ if he’s really into it, he’ll have genuine passionate sex. it’s rare, but when it happens, it shows he really does love you _

_ please wear eyeliner around dabi. smudged eyeliner is probably one of his biggest turn-ons, especially if he rubs your eyeliner himself while you’re crying _

_ “aww, look at the little bitch crying. how cute. let’s see how much more i can make you cry” _

_ he is extremely rough. he’ll probably accidentally burn you if you so you might need to keep him on track sometimes _


	7. 𝖉𝖆𝖇𝖎 (𝖙𝖔𝖚𝖞𝖆 𝖙𝖔𝖉𝖔𝖗𝖔𝖐𝖎) [𝖘𝖚𝖇𝖒𝖎𝖘𝖘𝖎𝖛𝖊]

_ he has piercings EVERYWHERE! pull on them and expect a yelp or mewl out of him _

_ he’s actually very shy and quiet in the beginning. you gotta do something for him to be more vocal _

_ you have to strap his hands somewhere otherwise he’s going to burn you when he feels immense pleasure _

_ he hates using toys on you, but please use toys on this man. his eyes will be rolling in the back of his head from all the pleasure _

_ his favorite toy is basic as fuck; a cock ring _

_ inflict pain on this man. biggest sadomasochist you’ll ever meet _

_ he secretly loves being in doggy style while you’re whipping his back. the stinging on his back makes his head blurry and he loves it _

**_wax play wax play wax play_ **

_ yeah, piercings? includes nip piercings, please put clamps on them. if you pull them off when he’s close, that man is going to crumble _

_ somehow he’s an exhibitionist when he’s the one in power, but if you think of doing anything with him in public, he will cave in embarrassment _

_ scenario: you leave him with a fuck machine and purposely make shiggy walk in on him and watch. dabi is extremely embarrassed, but the minute you do anything with shiggy to make him jealous, he’s an angered mess _

_ he loves if you wear lipstick and kiss all over  _ _ his body. he gets super flustered but wants more in the pit of his stomach _


End file.
